The Adventures of Steve
by abbysmilesalot
Summary: When Steve goes on an adventure, he doesn't expect to make a new friend out of an odd villager with now glowing white eyes and now pupils... even odder is that he almost looks exactly like Steve! My version of a certain someone in Minecraft's uprising. My first story on FF, please review, follow, and favorite! T cause deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

I jump off a five block high cliff. Crack, one of my hearts disappear, so does one of my hunger bars. Now I only have 5 hunger bars left and 9 hearts. "I better find some food before I run out of sprint and die."

My stomach starts to growl. I begin to sprint and I see figures of... houses?

I come closer and realize they're village houses. As I come even closer to the houses I begin to see villagers running around like they're under attack. What's the big deal, did someone steal the king's crown?

That's when I saw 5 zombies, in full iron armor. Where did they get that?!

I crouch. Fortunatly, there's tall grass next to me and I hide behind it, hoping none of the villagers will come near me because if one did and a zombie was following them, I would become one of those flesh eating monsters.

Suddenly, all the annoying villager noises stop.

I look beside the tall grass and they were all gone... Wait a second... I can go to the village and steal all of their stuff! Maybe if I'm lucky there will be food! I slowly stalk away from the tall grass.

As I was sneaking toward the quiet village a spider jumps at me. Of course this happens! I whip out a wooden sword from the bag on my back with little pockets attached to it, that also carries a wooden pick axe, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, torches, and a diamond that I found when a creeper exploded.

As the spider is attempting to wrap me around in string, I fling my sword at it and it's thrown back. It was stuck on its back struggling to get up but also lunging at me.

Weird!

I step on it and squish it. All that is left is a neat pile of string and my sword. I pick up both items and stick them in my bag.

I wish giant spiders were nice, I would totally have one as a pet!

My hunger bars are starting to fade away even more and I needed to act fast. I stumble to the village because my sprint is gone. When I finally get there, I see a baby villager walking around.

Aw! The baby villager was different from every villager there ever was!

It was cute, tiny, and almost looked like me but the villager had white eyes! Most importantly though, it's not making annoying hums!

"I shall name you Herobrine!" The baby villager smirks and twitch's, emitting an odd buzzing noise.

"Is there any food here Herobrine?" He nods his tiny little head and leads me to a bakery filled with cake, cookies, and bread! I pause and smack my lips. Besides me, Herobrine cocks his head and his eye twitch's.

I immediately head towards the bread and I wolf down at least nine loafs lifting my hunger bars from one, to full.

"Do you have a home in the village?" I suddenly ask.

He grins and nods viperously before grabbing my hand and tugging me to a tiny house. When I shut the wooden door he press's a button and the wall disappears and we are in a hall leading to a room. He motions with his head towards the room and we both go in. He press's a finale button and some sticky pistons closed all the walls. The room is dark so I grab a few torches out of my bag and right as I went to place one down glowstone flickered on and off before staying still in a steady shine.

Herobrine smirks.

"Did you make this Herobrine?" Herobrine shake his head yes.

I'm pretty impressed. I wish I was this advanced with building and redstone! I ask if I can live with him and he tells me yes with a nod of his head.

"You don't talk much, do ya, Herobrine?" I ask. He remains silent. "Point made..." I mutter.

I start to hear banging on other villager doors. Are those... zombies? Herobrine wrote in a book and quill saying "I will get rid of them don't worry I will be back =)"

After I read the book he looks at me and nods with a serious look before stepping into the hall and pressing the button to close the sticky pistons. A few seconds after Herobrine is outside. I hear lightning then ender men chortling, skeletons shooting arrows and the continuous sound of zombies moaning and banging on doors.

Five minutes later... complete silence. When I begin to fear the worst, the stick piston burst open and Herobrine steps in with eyes were brighter than ever!

OH MY GOSH! How did he fight them all off... was there someone helping him?

No.

They would have came in, or maybe Herobrine asked them with his odd communication and they replied "no".

I'm too confused.

The walls behind Herobrine close. "I'm just gonna go to bed now." When I looked back and fourth across the lighten room, I see a bed on each corner so I walk to my right and head towards the bed and sit on it.

"Good night little buddy," I mumbled to my new friend before lying down. I start hearing all this odd noise.

Was he building something?

Bang, bang, Clank, ch, ch.

All the noises go on for a long time before I finally clear my mind and let my dreams take over my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sounds of what I heard last night. "Herobrine...um, what are you doing?" Herobrine picked up the thing he was making to me. I rub my eyes until everything I see is clear and not blurry.

The thing he was making was a teleporter? Why did he make that? A lot of questions came up to my mind. Why did it take him that long? What was it for? How does it work?

He begins writing in a book and quill. " I made you one too, if your ever in danger it teleports you back here." He gave me the book and I read it. I reply back "Cool, can I test it out please?" I gave the book back and Herobrine read the book slowly and writes, "Sure, go outside and pull the switch towards you then turn the nob to the right and you should teleport to this exact spot.

I walked to where the sticky pistons open up and pressed the button and walked down the hallway and when I got outside I did what he told me. "I hope this works." I murmured nervously. I pull the switch to me then turn the knob...oops! Oh no... "I TURNED THE NOB TWICE!" What will happen?!. Before I can let go of the teleporter it teleported me to The End. I see ender men in the distance. I sprint to a obsidian tower. I try and redo what I am supposed to do with the teleporter and this time I turn the nob once. Right as I disappeared out of The End I saw and ender men appear in front of me, it was quick enough to catch me and it took three hearts away. I end up being back in Herobrine's- I mean our home and Herobrine wasn't there.

I see stairs that lead to a mineshaft. I followed the pathway and I saw Herobrine mining for diamonds. " Do you need help?" He shook his head no. I walk back upstairs and I go to the crafting table I saw Herobrine using last night. I took out my diamond and string and I set it down. I walk to the secret wall and press the button. I see the sun shining and I squint my eyes and still head towards the light.

I reached the end of the hallway and I see a tree and I run to it. I begin punching the tree for wood. Ten minutes passed bye. I had a stack of wood. I sprinted towards the wall that leads to a secret room and I press the button. The walls disappear and I run to the crafting table and make sticks with my wood. After I had a few sticks I use sticks, a diamond, a singular piece of string and I make a diamond sword. I keep my diamond sword on the crafting table.

(I know that is not how you make a sword but he made a different kind of sword)

After that, I make a sign and a chest. I place the chest down next to the crafting table. I place a sign on the chest saying, "Steve's chest." When I am done putting the sign I open the chest and take the sword of the crafting table and gently set it down in my chest...

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry this was really short.**


End file.
